Crónicas Fénix
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Dumbledore aguarda al inicio de una reunión especial de la Orden del Fénix. Algo importante esta por anunciarse, pero en lugar de estar nervioso, descansa sobre su butaca leyendo un antiguo libro.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Regalo para Roxy Scamander

La historia se ubica en el universo de Magia Olvidada. Los personajes que aquí se representan forman parte del trabajo de J. K. Rowling

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_Estrellas del firmamento caen, despacio, como chispas de un antiguo fuego. Plumas doradas bañan el cielo con un manto de soles. Alas carmesí. Ojos que todo lo ven. Dulce canto de sirena que atraviesa los cielos y estremece las almas. _

_Volando alto el gran fénix llega a su final. Fuego, fuego primigenio arrasando el dorado y el rojo. Destruye y nutre. Quema y mece. Y en un vuelo que preside los cometas del cielo eterno oscuro, el tiempo deja de avanzar y la muerte duerme. Y con la destrucción llega la purificación. Con la luz llega el comienzo desde un final. _

_El pájaro gime antes de morir, el pájaro gime antes de vivir. Sigue su camino por la noche, surcando los mansos mares de las estrellas lejanas. La Luna sigue con su luz al gran fénix que atrapa en su llanto los corazones tristes. Y la tristeza dejó de existir pues el fénix la atrapó y el fuego la consumió. _

_Así sigue eterno el fénix en su largo camino. Así seguirá por siempre, así ha sido por nunca. _

_Recuerda estas palabras. Lo que está por terminar será un principio y todos los principios tendrán su final. _

Dumbledore acarició con cariño un tomo de cuero marrón. Un viejo libro de hojas gruesas. Escritas con parsimonia, delicadeza y esmero mucho antes de que el mundo descubriera la verdad, los libros no son joyas para los ojos sino agua para la mente. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la obra que sostenía como si de una verdadera reliquia de extraordinaria perfección se tratara.

Cada pliegue del cuero que protegía las valiosas páginas, cada cincelada precisa y ajustada de su intrincado dibujo, grabado sobre la portada como si de un verdadero portal a otro mundo se tratase, cada palabra escrita con una caligrafía enrevesada y romántica.

Un compendio de cuentos que iban más allá del mero entretenimiento educativo habitual del marco histórico en el que fue creado. Cada cuento con un bello dibujo de vivos colores y carente de cualquier tipo de magia salvo la protectora. Toda ilusión y extraordinario colorido, era producto de un trabajo en el cual la paciencia era arma indiscutible del escriba.

Su mirada sobrevoló sus gafas de media luna, la sala aún estaba vacía. Con cuidado, como si meciese a un infante en la cuna, abrió por la página número 8. Su favorita. Un portentoso fénix le miraba desde la lejanía, envuelto en una nube de estrellas que llovían sobre un profundo valle, de las puntas de las plumas, llamas anaranjadas prendían la noche.

Su cuento favorito. Su ilustración favorita. Sus ojos ardieron como si estuviese en una cocina donde la utilización de Allium era habitual. Durante un segundo estuvo convencido de haber visto a una niña reír y correr en el lejano pasillo. Y, a pesar de disfrutar de aquel pequeño relato, cerró el libro y lo guardo entre los pliegues de su túnica, no queriendo saber de más calcetines por esa noche.

La fortuna le alentó a enfocar su concentración en las personas que traspasaban el umbral del gran salón donde se había acordado la reunión.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Dumbledore con su habitual buen humor y una sonrisa acogedora. Algunos contestaron secamente con la cabeza, como Alastor y Snape, quien aún miraba con recelo al resto del grupo, temiéndose sin duda un atentado contra su vida, otros fueron demasiado calurosos con sus saludos, Sirius palmeó la espalda del anciano director provocando un sonido seco que reverberó por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué tal, Albus? ¿Me hiciste caso con ese asunto nuestro o eres demasiado vago para ir a Bulgaria a hablar con él? —preguntó Sirius atrapando a su antiguo profesor con un brazo mientras se lo llevaba por la habitación como si estuviera contando secretos de alcoba a un compañero de clase durante el recreo.

—Sirius, estoy convencida de que eso puede esperar —cortó Lily apartando a Black y mandándole con un gesto autoritario a la otra esquina, donde James y Remus ya se estaban riendo de la escena —Lo siento, Albus. Pero no estoy tranquila dejando a Harry solo en casa, preferiría que esta reunión durase lo mínimo posible.

—¿Por qué no anuncias los cambios que dispusimos la semana pasada, entonces? —alentó Dumbledore sonriendo e invitándola a que tomase el asiento que presidía la sala.

Se hizo el silencio cuando Lily se sentó en el sillón reservado para Dumbledore. Todas las miradas se posaron en el acto en el anciano director, quien calmó sus ansiosas y silentes preguntas levantando las manos, parando sus mentes aviesas de respuestas para que Lily pudiera explicar la situación.

—Antes que nada, lo más obvio. Estoy sentada en el sitio de Dumbledore, con razones de peso. Hace una semana me reuní con Albus y hablamos durante mucho tiempo sobre un asunto de vital importancia tras lo acontecido en el último mes. Aunque más bien, es un asunto que llevamos dándole vueltas desde que Severus se unió a nosotros de forma pública, el día que perdimos a un amigo —Lily no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de soslayo a su marido. James, Remus y Sirius miraron al suelo con una mezcla de emociones que Lily no podía creer que controlasen.

—La traición del joven Peter me hizo pensar largo y tendido sobre varios aspectos. Entre ellos la fragilidad —interrumpió Dumbledore adelantándose al titubeo de Lily.

—Ni que estuvieras tan viejo, ¿Cuántos cumples este año? Millón arriba, millón abajo —bromeó James con socarronería.

—No ese tipo de fragilidad, joven Black —respondió Dumbledore, divertido con la actitud despreocupada de Sirius, más propia de un niño que de un adulto pero que era imposible desligarla de la imagen de Sirius.

—Tras la victoria aplastante de Barty Crouch, el Ministerio prácticamente está a su servicio. Y tuvo una interesante charla con Dumbledore el mismo día que juró el cargo de Ministro —dijo rápidamente Lily antes de que se volviesen a interrumpir unos a otros para hacer bromas o gritarse — Barty Crouch no tolerara bajo ningún concepto nada que pueda hacerle sombra. De no ser por la fama de James, estoy segura de que ya le habría echado. Es un egocéntrico, quiere toda la gloria para él y no permitirá que nadie se la arrebate, aunque este en su mismo bando.

—Ese bastardo cancelo la búsqueda de su hijo y enterró el caso tan hondo que nadie recuerda que su ojito derecho esta buscado por intentar matar a Alice y Frank —graznó Alastor agarrando con fuerza desmedida su petaca y bebiendo un trago largo de un líquido verde y denso. A su lado, dos patronus corpóreos: un tejón y un oso polar, le miraron un segundo.

—¿Queréis decir algo, Alice? ¿Frank? —preguntó Lily a los dos patronus esperando que el hechizo perfeccionado por Dumbledore funcionase mejor que la última vez. No era la primera reunión en la que Alice y Frank acudían como patronus y nunca solía funcionar demasiado bien.

—Es evidente que busca que su apellido y su ilustre presencia no queden ensombrecidas por nada. Pone en peligro a la gente con ese ocultamiento, pero está claro que no es idiota —razonó el tejón con la voz de Alice, su aflautado tono parecía provenir de muy lejos, casi inaudible y, al mismo tiempo, perfectamente entendible —No sé arriesgara a perder prestigio. Sus últimas medidas implantadas. El Callejón Knockturn tiene más aurores "de paisano" que clientes.

—Algo estúpido. Esta malgastando recursos que podría estar usando en redadas. La semana pasada no pudimos coger a los Malfoy en plena reunión por culpa de que la mitad de mis hombres están revisando carteras de indeseables en un callejón —gruñó James hurgándose los bolsillos. Sacó una caja de chicles preparados en casa, contenían hojas de tabaco machacadas. Lily le había dado el ultimátum de dejar de fumar o dejar de dormir en el dormitorio —Otros siete meses de seguimiento a la porra, lo mejor será ver como Lucius se saca de la chistera cualquier cosa para recibir una indemnización por allanamiento de una propiedad. Y el Ministerio no tardará ni medio minuto en concedérsela para seguir recibiendo sus generosas donaciones para el bien público.

—Todos sabemos lo beneficioso que es un Yate de quince metros a nombre del secretario del Ministro ¿Verdad? —comentó mordazmente Sirius.

—Eso son otras cuestiones que no vamos a tratar aquí, James. Sé que es frustrante, pero ahora nuestra organización pasa por momentos peores. Todas esas medidas "disuasorias" son pura fachada para dar publicidad. Lo importante es lo aprobado bajo techo. Crouch nos ha señalado y nos ha puesto en el mismo saco que a Voldemort —un murmullo de indignación e incomprensión envolvió la sala.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora Quejicus no tendrá que cambiarse de afiliación. Llamare a Voldemort para pagar los impuestos de organizaciones terroristas a medias —espetó Sirius sin creerse esa medida.

—No está luchando contra nosotros —cortó Lily. Parando en seco la potencial pelea entre Severus y Sirius —Crouch quiere quitarse de encima a Dumbledore. Sabe muy bien que ha ganado su puesto porque Dumbledore se negó a participar.

—Y, admitámoslo, Fudge tiene el mismo carisma bélico que un paraguas —añadió James —En Navidad se pasó toda el baile de gala agasajando a un grupo de nuevos ricos. O eso creía él, en realidad era gente pagada por el ministerio para dar mayor sensación de seguridad. Si ves a muchos tontos en un baile, no piensas que el día anterior aparecieron cinco personas en la desembocadura del Támesis. Menos mal que los dementores tienen congelado metro y medio de río. La que se habría montado si llegan a verlo los muggles.

—Fudge es un oportunista. Ya está limpiando las botas de Fudge, en el puesto que le ha propiciado el Ministro —comentó Snape de soslayo sin darse cuenta. Toda la sala le miró un segundo con recelo antes de asentir.

—En eso Quejicus tiene razón —aseguró Sirius con disgusto — No es más que un parasito, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos que andarnos con ojo con él.

—Por supuesto. Crouch y Fudge han puesto su mira en Dumbledore. Voldemort es la prioridad de cara a la galería, pero si quieren aguantar en su puesto de forma indefinida, deben asegurarse de quitar del medio a cualquier oponente. Y Dumbledore es el único que tiene el apoyo total de la población Mágica — siguió Lily temiéndose llegar al tema delicado de la reunión — Eso nos lleva a esta reunión. Es la última en la que estará Dumbledore de forma presencial —se hizo el silencio y toda la sala pareció helarse mientras todas las cabezas giraban hacia el anciano profesor que estaba desenvolviendo un caramelo.

—Eso no es ni sacar bandera blanca —espetó Sirius airado y acercándose rápidamente a su director —Es directamente bajarse los pantalones y decirle a Crouch que le dé por…

—¡SIRIUS! —exclamó indignada Lily Potter, levantándose de su asiento con tal fuerza y autoridad que todos dieron un paso atrás.

—Tranqulia, Lily —clamó Dumbledore deleitándose pausadamente con el caramelo de limón — Sirius, tienes que ver la perspectiva. No podemos permitirnos que debiliten a la Orden si queremos acabar con Voldemort y proteger a los Longbottom y al resto de inocentes que miran con miedo sus puertas.

—Dumbledore es lo único que atrae la atención de Crouch hacia la Orden —continuó Lily volviendo a sentarse en su asiento con cansancio. Harry había pasado las últimas noches totalmente despierto solo para comprobar si era capaz de llorar durante dieciséis horas sin parar, y su hermana, no queriendo ser menos le había retado. Dos niños llorando toda la noche durante tres noches seguidas solo para no perder ante el otro. En ocasiones, Lily se preguntaba si habría sido buena idea tener dos hijos con James como padre, la persona más dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar a su adversario. En otras, Harry y Prince entraban corriendo con un ramo de lirios recién cogidos y gritando: _Para ti mama, porque eres tan guapa como estos lirios_. Se notaba que James les había escrito que decir, pero daba igual.

—Se va a desvincular de forma "visible" para que Crouch pierda el interés, creyendo que Dumbledore está organizando algo más grande. De esa forma podemos seguir operando lejos de su radar y al mismo tiempo tenemos a Dumbledore en las sombras para la logística —intuyó Alastor con su ojos bueno clavado en Lily y su ojo mágico girando hacia Dumbledore.

—A grandes rasgos, pero Dumbledore será más asesor que líder encubierto —Lily titubeó un segundo antes de continuar —Yo tomaré el liderazgo logístico de la Orden del Fénix.

—No habría elegido a nadie mejor —aseguró Alastor con un gesto de aprobación — Cabeza fría, una gran estratega, y a diferencia del resto de los aquí presentes que fueron con ella a Hogwarts, salvo excepciones, no es una loca sin nada de hombros para arriba —su ojo azul cobalto giró grotescamente hasta fijarse en Sirius y James. Estos se turbaron y empezaron a silbar mirando al techo.

—Lily se encargara de dirigir, estudiar los datos y todo lo que implica la logística de la Orden. Coordinara a todos los miembros y en caso de emergencia ya ha ideado un sistema para convocaros en el acto —explicó Dumbledore para acelerar los últimos coletazos de la reunión, percatándose de la mirada frecuente que Lily echaba al reloj de pulsera.

—En otras reuniones os explicare en profundidad los cambios que quiero implantar para mejorar nuestra velocidad de respuesta. Y para suplir lo que Peter podría haber contado estos meses. De momento quiero aseguraros que haré todo lo posible por que la Orden siga siendo un baluarte y un torreón de defensa contra Voldemort.

—Es mi mujer, no puede hacer nada mal —admiró James lanzándole un beso y un guiño a su esposa.

—¿Os dejamos solo? —preguntó Sirius dándole un codazo a su amigo y levantando las cejas y lamiéndose los labios de forma seductora y consiguiendo un torrente de agua en el ojo.

—¿Aun le dura la borrachera? —preguntaron cinco personas a la vez.

—Demos esta reunión por concluida antes de que Harry le prenda fuego a las cortinas y Prince le prenda fuego a Harry —dijo Lily levantándose de su nuevo asiento. En dos zancadas estuvo entre James y Sirius, que estaba cubierto de agua con el pelo pegado a la frente y bufando de frío y molestia —Recibiréis un aviso mediante patronus de la próxima reunión.

Un minuto después toda la sala estaba vacía. Dumbledore paseaba por la estancia deshaciendo los hechizos ilusionadores y los escudos. Su mano libre iba rozando el viejo libro que escondía en la túnica, pasando sus dedos por el curioso y complejo dibujo de la portada de cuero, y recordando la última frase de su cuento favorito de infancia… del cuento favorito de Ariana…

_Lo que está por terminar será un principio y todos los principios tendrán su final. _


End file.
